mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War III: East and West (Map Game)
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping toward annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *''See: Rules (World War III:Black Gold Map Game) '' *Only Mods can play as: USA, PRC, Russia, Brazil and India. Backstory See: Backstory (World War III: East vs West Map Game) Map BAlliances Military *NATO *CSTO Economic *BRINCS - Brazil, Russia, India, Nigeria, China, South Africa *NECU (Northern European Currency Union) - United Kingdom, Germany, Russia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland *ESUN (Eurozone of Southern European Nations) - France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Greece Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 08:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Cuba: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 10:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Venezuela: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 10:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Russia: Reximus55 (talk) United Kingdom: Reximus55 (talk) Nigeria: Reximus55 (talk) India France Germany PRC: old baby 2|TOB] South Africa: TOB Brazil: TOB Austria: Warman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hungary: Warman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Italy: Warman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) DRC: Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Congo (Brazzaville): Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Gabon: Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Spain: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Australia: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Indonesia: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Mexico: TheMarxist (talk) 01:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Equator: TheMarxist (talk) 01:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Uzbekistan: TheMarxist (talk) 01:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Canada: Daeseunglim (talk) 20:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Argentina: Daeseunglim (talk) 20:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Switzerland: Daeseunglim (talk) 20:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Philippines: ~~~~ Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Mods *Co-Founders - Reximus55 and Mafia *End Event mod: Mafia *Geopolitics mod: Mafia *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod: Reximus55 *Map Mod: TOB Game '2017' North America: With the nuclear war having recently devastated the US by cutting almost all oil, the US enters into the Second Great Depression, worse than the recession which is still remembered - the Great Recession of 2008. The inauguration of Hillary Clinton, who campaigned against drilling in Alaska, leads to massive pressure placed upon her administration. Latin American nations are estranged from the US, and Canada begins to re-align itself away from the US, as well. Food riots explode in the US as the Depression worsens. South America: Nations like Venezuela and Colombia, rich in their own oil, are able to continue economic growth, albeit slowed by the global Depression. Brazil, which had been progressing rapidly, It sees a sudden drop in its growth, called the Brazil Bubble. Africa: The civil wars across Africa continue and Islamic radicals begin to take power in many North African nations. In Nigeria, the Muslim/Christian conflict is reaching a boiling point. In Ethiopia, massacres are becoming even more common. Europe: The nations of Europe are being affected by the Second Great Depression' and food riots explode over most of Western Europe. The nations of former Yugoslavia continue to fight over oil, and meanwhile another European debt crisis emerges. Germany leaves the Eurozone, and soon thereafter Spain, Italy, Portugal, and Greece all default on their loans.' Asia/Ocenia:' The PRC, desperate for supplies for their billion + sized population, tries to invade Taiwan again and begins an expansionist campaign across the Asian continent.' In Kazakhstan, the plebiscite decides to remain independent, but their President contacts Putin of Russia and asks for a forcible overthrow of the existing government. USA: As the economy continues to plunge, we decide to find alternatives to adapt to the post-Great Middle Eastern War world. The options however are very few, one we can either start trade with Latin American countries or we could use Canada's oil resources and merge them. We ask Canada and Mexico if we could reform NAFTA.. We begin to use austerity measures and lower taxes to fix our economic problems. We decide to commence We continue to wage the War on Drugs and ask for Mexico to allow us to send a few special ops teams over to fix the problem of the drug cartels. We decide to send advisors to assist in the War on Drugs. We ask for the formation of some kind of unified body in Europe in an attempt to help unify the region. We begin research on alternative fuels. We decide to declare martial law and ask the people to calm down in an attempt to reduce instability and restore order across America. We begin a massive redesign of our cities in order to make them greener and more sustainable for a better future. We begin to upgrade our military to replace oil with hydrogen fuel cell technology. We begin research of DEWs and nuclear fusion is also being researched with energy and weaponry. One of our agents in Kazhahistan finds out the fact that the Kazhah government wasnt really willing to join but rather was annexed and leak it out to the general public in attempt to discredit Russia and (possibly?) turn the world against them. We also decide to assist the Japanese with supplies and begin selling weapons to Japan and Korea? You don't have agents in Kazakhstan. Whatever NAFTA is, you can't. Venezuela: We propose a trade agreement with the nations of Brazil and Argentina. We begin to fuel up our economy to grab oil and begin sending it to support Europe but not the US. We decide to prepare ourselves for a possible invasion in the scenario Brazil refuses with the agreement. We also want to ask the other nations of South America to form the Federation of the Americas. Cuba: We begin to suffer economically as our nation crumbles from the Depression and begin looking for a more capitalist way. A Second Cuban Revolution breaks out, deposing Raul Castro and replacing it with Alfredo García. We begin to sway away from communism and toward capitalism in an attempt to fix our economy. We ask the nations of the Caribbean to form the Caribbean Commonwealth. Germany: Germany proposes the creation of a new Eurozone, consisting of Scandinavian Countries, Germanic Nations, and the United Kingdom. India: India launches an invasion of Pakistan, moving in fast enough to secure the Pakistani Nuclear Weapons before they can be fired. France: In response to the German snub, creates the Eurozone in the Southern European Nations. Secret: As many in France do not trust the USA, a French spy travels to America, and uploads a virus onto the American Missile System, in the Source Code, so that any attempts to fire the Nuclear Missiles will cause them to explode. Russia: Vladimir Putin, the President of Russia, who is widely popular after the recent acquisitions of Ukraine and Belarus, is seen as a nationalistic hero who is returning Russia to its previous grandeur under the Soviet Union, but is also leading Russia onto a path of regulated, capitalistic progress. With the issue in Kazakhstan threatening to make Putin's re-election scheduled for 2018 a more hotly contested issue, Putin decides to release false findings to the public, showing a small margin of victory for the unionists. The Russian army is then moved into Kazakhstan, and the Russian flag is raised over Astana. Meanwhile, tons of new oil resources are made available to the Russians thanks to the acquisition of Kazakhstan, and Gazprom begins to consider creating a new OPEC, notably led by Russia, Venezuela and Nigeria. Some research is devoted into green energy, and a high oil tariff is placed on the United States. Research begins on nuclear fusion for energy and weaponry, as well as extensive research on outer space, with the aim of reaching Mars with a manned mission by 2025. Russian Diplomacy: We propose to enter in an equal arms reduction treaty with the US, wherein the Russians will eliminate 8000 nuclear warheads and the US will eliminate 8000 nuclear warheads. :American Diplomacy: How about we reduce it to 3000 instead? See our nuclear weapons are necessary for national security of our two nations. So how about we reduce the number to make it a little fairer. :Russian Diplomacy: We counter offer that the Americans reduce their arsenal to 2000 warheads, and we will reduce our arsenal to 4000 warheads. :American Diplomacy: It is a deal, then. :Chinese Diplomacy: We offer an alliance and we wish to open trade to help our nation flourish we will also help you with your projects as well. UK: David Cameron's Conservative coalition, as well as the Labour opposition begin to be challenged by a rising third-party, the newly founded Nationalist Party. The super-conservative faction supports utter austerity, and is pro-German in nature, supporting ideals of a nationalistic - and not EU driven - Europe. The Nationalist Party made substantial gains in the election of 2015, and controls about one-third of the House of Commons. The Parliament votes to create the Northern European Currency Union, or the NECU. The NECU will manage its own currency. Invited nations are: Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Russia. Nigeria: The leaders of Nigeria begin to realize the importance of cashing in on the economic boon brought on by the oil crisis. Nigeria sells its oil primarily to the US, who is parched for the oil, since the other two major providers, Venezuela and Russia are restrictive of sending oil to the US. Approximately $400 billion is pumped into the Nigerian economy from oil alone just this year, and another $100 billion enters the market from other sources. The wise investments in public structures and education begin to be made. Nigerian leaders follow the example of the UAE for inspiration. :Nigerian Diplomacy: Since so many African states are suffering during the Depression, we invite Niger, Benin, Togo, Ghana, and Cameroon '''to join the United Sub-Saharan African States (USSAS), a multi-national government akin to the UK. '''China: We propose to re-institute BRICS as (Brazil Russia, India, China, South Africa) as a military and economic alliance. We, needing resources, invade Taiwan. Our military continues to grow, we try to work on dealing with the recession. *'India' We will join BRICS. *'FYI, BRICS is just the name for the fact that they are the rising economic powers' South Africa: We accept joining BRICS, but propose to add Nigeria: We try to further destroy barriers between the whites and blacks left from the Apartheid . More people begin to join our military, and we begin to get technology from China Brazil: We accept joining BRICS. We begin to trade with nations such as the USA ethanol. DRC: The nation struggles against insurgents in the east and condemn both Hutu, Nilotic and Tutsi rebel tribal militias. Tribal civil war screws up North Kivu and South Kivu provinces. The economy is in poor shape and collapsing fast. Help from the Congo is desperately needed Congo: Sends 200 troops to help the DRC and 1000 troops are enlisted to guard the minor oil industry. Pointe-Noire is slightly improved. Oil revenues keep the economy buoyant, but resources are drained by helping the DRC fight the Kivu rebels and domestic food riots in rural places toward the north of the nation. Gabon: Develops local ports and offers to sell any other nations Manganese and Iron (it has a moderate manganese and Iron reserve and a few OTL manganese mines http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mining_in_Gabon). Plans are put forward for a 225 km extension of the Trans-Gabon Railroad from Booué to the nation's iron reserves, but heavy foreign investment and aid needed needed. 2018 The US declaration of Martial Law is met with universal hatred by the Citizens. Thousands of Protesters march on Washington, and US Military Troops gun down several hundred. This causes many of the States to consider secession. The two separate EUs begin an economic arms race. Pakistan collapses under the Indian Assault. Pakistan is occupied. Africa continues to have a major war. Nigerians protest working to extract Oil for America, as the Billion Dollar Business still fails to provide the lower-class Nigerians with enough money to feed their families. Meanwhile, the even poorer states of Niger, Benin, Ghana, and Togo agree to the formation of the USSAS. DRC: The nation still struggles against insurgents in the east and continues to fight te North Kivu and South Kivu provinces. The economy is in poor shape and collapsing fast. Help from the Congo is desperately needed. 1000 troops are enlisted and sent east. Martial law is declared in the central, southern and eastern regions. The government sets up death-squads, who try to kill off rebel tribal elders and clan chiefs in North Kivu. Congo: Sends 500 more troops to help the DRC and 1000 more troops are enlisted to guard the minor oil industry. Pointe-Noire is yet again improved and is now also fortified. Oil revenues keep the economy buoyant, but resources are drained by helping the DRC fight the Kivu rebels. Food rationing is issued so as to spread the food to less importunate Congolese. northern regions.Martial law is declared in the north. Economic aid is sent to the DRC and Gabon. 100 Congolese troops snip out potential trouble in Katanga region and the others fight and gain some land in N. Kivu. Gabon: Develops local ports and again offers to sell any other nations Manganese and Iron (it has a moderate manganese and Iron reserve and a few OTL manganese mines http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mining_in_Gabon). Plans are put forward for a 225 km extension of the Trans-Gabon Railroad from Booué to the nation's iron reserves, but heavy forging investment and aid needed needed. 100 troops are enlisted to guard the manganese mines. Gabon D: Again offers to sell any other nations manganese and iron (it has a moderate manganese and Iron reserve and a few OTL manganese mines http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mining_in_Gabon). Plans are put forward for a 225 km extension of the Trans-Gabon Railroad from Booué to the nation's iron reserves, but heavy forging investment and aid needed needed. *'Congo D:'We will help you open on of your iron mines and the extension of the Trans-Gabon Railroad from Booué with our oil money, but it will take several years to do. We want a 50% slice of the iron mined. *'Gabon D:'OK Japan: We send forces to protect Taiwan from the Chinese invasion, we ask the Chinese to fall back or this will mean war. the Japanese defense force are mobilized in the case of a chinese invasion and with start to recruit people into the military as a army only mobilized in war time. America is ask for support in the case that war erupt. To counter the oil problem, we restart several nuclear reactors that were deactivated and research a way to improve the energy production, Korea is invited to join the project. Korea: Fearful of a Chinese aggression after the recent events, the military are partially mobilize. The effort in the North to bring modernity and make them see the light continue. The military budget in slightly increase to keep order. Korea accept Japan offer. Philippines: We continue to extract oil and sell it to the countries in need but the government saw how much energy is essential, we start to search for alternative source of energy. to protect our country from countries jealous from our oil supplies, we build up our military. USA: We decide to declare martial law to be over and we decide to accept Japan and Korea's request and we continue to become greener. Meanwhile, a Kazakh citizen arrives in the US leaking out Russia's annexation of the country to the US government. We continue to phase out oil from our economy and decide to use clean fuel cell technology on our military. The redesign of our cities continues.We mobilize our forces stationed in Japan and Korea in preparation for a Chinese invasion of both nations. We ask for a reform of NAFTA to unite our economies. (NAFTA meaning North American Free Trade Agreement). We also decide to create Project ODIN. Project ODIN is a space station and a series of kinetic strike satellites specifically designed to use kinetic "Rods from God" made out of tungsten to bomb targets anywhere on the globe from space. The Project is due for completion by 2050. We ask the states NOT to consider secession as president Hilary Clinton gives a speech to the nation requesting it to calm down. We commence Operation:Agent Termination to locate and eliminate Edward Snowden with SEAL Team 6. :Russian Diplomacy: Demands that the USA recognize the Alaskan secession movement. :American Diplomacy: NEVER!!!! :Indian Diplomacy: We demand the Recognition of the Secession of the West Coast, and the One Star Republic. We also demand the recognition of the Alaskan Free State. :American Diplomacy: NEVER!!!!! :Congo D: If you agree to share oil drilling wealth more fairly with the Nigerians, then we could form an alliance with the USA. Cuba, do you want some cheep oil? :American Diplomacy: Thank you and yes we will share the oil more fairly. :Cuban Diplomacy: Why yes of course we want some cheap oil. Venezuela: We continue to provide oil to the two EUs and ask for them to stop this arms race. We ask for Brazil for a merger of our two nations to form the Federation of the Americas. We begin a massive military buildup and in term allow SOME American corporations to establish themselves in Venezuela in an attempt to improve relations with the people of America. :Brazil '''(Mod and BRINCS Controlled): We refuse your offer to merge, and advise you to not be expansionistic in our recognized sphere of influence. '''Cuba: We continue to suffer from the Depression and we begin a massive production and allow SOME corporations from the US and Europe to establish themselves in our nation. We invade the nearby island of Jamaica and the island of Hispaniola(Haiti and the Dominican Republic). And are defeated - Mod decision. In Russia, Vladimir Putin is re-elected to his fourth term as President. The sweeping majority (70%) vote for him and his nationalistic party. Major consideration of amending the constitution to allow him to serve a fifth, consecutive term, begins to become popular. After his re-election. Putin gives the Baltic states an ultimatum - join Russia, or be invaded. The military is moved to Belarus (a Russian state) and is prepared for a large-scale invasion. Russia condemns the US, and urges NATO to disband or end up killing innocent Americans. The economy turns up a notch, and the government now has a surplus, which is sent to pro-Russian states in the form of foreign aid. Meanwhile, Edward Snowden, who has formed an international group called Activists for Civil Liberties and Freedom (ACLF) announces and shows evidence of orders from Clinton to the NSA to arrest any legislatures that consider seccession. In the UK, David Cameron's Conservative regime continues to build support, and the NECU advances, being much more secure economically than the ESEC. The UK urges France and Germany to leave NATO, and leaves NATO in March. The Parliament passes a law condemning the US as a militaristic regime. Austerity leaves the government with a surplus. The NHS is reorganized to be much more efficient. Nigeria '''begins to align itself with Russia, and is sent $7 billion of aid. This, coupled with the huge trade in oil, makes the economy really begin to be flourishing. Basing the economy off of the former Middle Eastern states, large medical and technological improvements are made. The ties between USSAS states are improved. We secretly aid Kivu, and many Nigerians go to Kivu to help the rebels and create distress in the Congo. '''DRC D: Help, Kivu is getting more violent! Congo D: We will recruit and send 100 troops to Kivu. Congo does not recognise Alaska leaving the USA. Alaska is to stay a part of the USA! Fancy a joint military command office in Kinshasa, DRC? DRC D: Yes. Gabon D: Can we join? Congo D Yes. 2019 Mass Strikes in Nigeria bring it to a standstill for a few days, but it continues its path to glory. The West Coast of the USA secedes, followed by Alaska, Texas, and Hawaii. France and Germany leave NATO, leading to is disbandment. Mass strikes throughout the NHS cause the British Public to turn against David Cameron, as they do not like the Capitalistic Approach to running Britain's proudest Service. Hillary Clinton refuses to allow the election results of 2018 to hold, and dissolves the Congress of the US, stating that a direct military system, much like used in the First Civil War, is needed. Due to this, many states refuse to contribute troops until the right to vote is reinstated. USA: We declare war on the seceded states as the Second American Civil War begins. We ask for the outside world NOT to get involved since it is OUR civil war. We continue to greenize the areas that have already not seceded yet. Operation: Agent Termination is launched and later on Snowden is found, shot and killed. Our first series of attacks are on Texas and the Western states. We continue to phase oil out of our army and we replace oil with hydrogen fuel cell technology. Despite the states' secession, we continue with Project ODIN and redesign of our cities. We send troops to Venezuela to install a friendly government and secure oil for America to last through this war. The Mars Mission is nearly ready to launch. We lift Martial Law across whatever states are left of the USA. We decide to give the vote back to our citizens and the mid-term elections indicate a republican control of the US Congress. Mod: Snowden lives in Russia, and is protected by the KGB's successor. Without landing a military operation in Russia, he is untouchable. Also, you cannot launch an operation into Russia due to the removal of your NATO bases. *'Argentina:' We request to purchase the USS Nimitz. **'American Diplomacy:' Alright, sure. *'Russia '''Lands one million men in Alaska and Hawaii. We set up governments that are protectorates of Russia in both states. 500 ICBMs are moved to Alaska, and 200 ICBMs are moved to Hawaii. *'American Diplomacy:' We request that the nations of the Earth back down from attack or stationing of troops and request that the world doesn't get involved in our civil war or else face a complete and total annihilation via SLMBs and ALBMs. **'France:' As we have prior knowledge of the state of the US missiles, we nuke the USA, destroying its Government and President, as well as much of its military. **'DUDE NO FAIR!' **'No nuclear attacks from former allies. For Pete's sake, France has been an American ally (on and off) since 1776 or so. This wouldn't just happen. Likewise, the US would not threaten to use nuclear action.' **'Yep.' **'France:' We ignore the US request, as the restriction of Freedom is a global affair. *'Russia: sends an envoy to Washington, DC, and proposes a treaty that allows Alaska and Hawaii to be independent from the US so long as Russia does not recognize the West Coast or Texas until any other treaty that the US concedes defeat in. **'''American Diplomacy: We accept you offer and request that India and Western Europe ditch the Texans and West Coast. **'India' tells the USA where to stick that idea. **'France' ^ **'Germany:'demands the US gives the vote back to its citizens. **'American Diplomacy:' So going to ditch West Coast and Texas now? **'Germany:' asks why the USA thought we would do that? **'American Diplomacy:' Because we gave the right to vote back to its citizens. Simple as that. **'Venezuelan Diplomacy:' We ask for Russia and Cuba for an alliance. **'Cuban Diplomacy:' We accept Venezuela's offer. Meta Gaming **'German Diplomacy:' We simply demanded you give them the vote. Other than that, we decline the idea. Venezuela: As our forces spot American ships, we decide to mobilize our troops across the nation. We cut off the flow of oil to any other nation the USA until the Americans are forced out of the country. We decide to propose the South American Economic Free Trade Agreement (SAFTA) to all South American nations. Cuba: We decide to use some austerity measures and lower taxes to fix the problem of the Depression. We decide to build up our military to a large level not seen since the Cold War. India: Indian Troops pour into the Seceded States, and we force the US back. We push them to the Borders, and demand that they halt. We threaten them with nuclear annihilation if they do not cease this war. Germany: We deeply condemn the US actions, and send aid to the Seceded States. France: We deeply condemn the US actions, and send aid to the Seceded States. DRC: The nation still struggles against growing insurgents in the east and continues to fight the conflict in North Kivu and South Kivu provinces. 7500 troops are enlisted and sent east, save for 1000 who guard the capital and the ports. Martial law is declared in the western regions. The government sets up death-squads, who try to kill off rebel tribal elders and clan chiefs in North Kevu. Congo: Sends 1500 more troops to help the DRC and 5000 more troops are enlisted to guard the minor oil industry. Pointe-Noire is heavy fortified. Oil revenues keep the economy buoyant, but resources are drained by helping the DRC fight the Kivu rebels. Farming is up graded. 100 Congolese troops snip out potential trouble in Katanga region and the others fight and gain some land in N. Kivu. One of the rebels was heard speaking Youruba, not Hutu or Tutsi, so he must be a Nigerian or Beninian mercenary - we are on a "be on the look-out" alert over that guy. Radio propaganda campaigns start to up fighting and patriotic spirit. A elite police team of 25 men (like OTL SWAT) is formed in Brazzaville. A few spies are sent to Uganda, Texas, Florida, Cameroon and Kivu. Congo D: Congo does not recognise Alaska or Texas leaving the USA. Alaska and Texas is to stay a part of the USA! Farming and environmental tech' is improved. Gabon: Fortified local ports and again offers to the USA, Cuba and Venezuela in exchange for developing its planned railway extension. Manganese and Iron (it has a moderate manganese and Iron reserve and a few OTL manganese mines http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mining_in_Gabon). 200 troops are enlisted to guard the manganese mines, one of which is now fully operational due to past Congolese aid. *'American Diplomacy:' We accept your offer. *'Venezuelan Diplomacy:' Us, too. *'Cuban Diplomacy:' We would be happy to assist. *USA, or Venezuela AND Cuba. Not all three *'DRC D:' Help, Kivu is getting yet more violent! **'Congo D:'Congo does not recognise Alaska or Texas leaving the USA. Fancy a joint military command office in Kinshasa, DRC? **'DRC D:' Yes. **'Gabon D:' Can we join? **'Congo D:' Yes. It starts next turn. *'Congo D:' Since the central Africa states are suffering during the tribal wars, we invite the CAR to join us in a federal union akin to the OTL USA, called the Central African Federation.\ China: We declare support for rebels in the US and encourage several members of BRINCS to do so. Our military continues to improve Brazil: We begin a troop movement to our border with Venezuela. *'Argentina Dip:' We offer an alliance to Brazil. South Africa: We continue to integrate our black and white population together. We work on our economy and military. Canada: We do not recognize the seceded states and offer military support to the USA. Troops begin to fortify the border provinces and territories and provincial militias are formed. *Recognize Alaska '''and '''Hawaii - the US has agreed not to control them. Argentina: The navy begins a series of war games. Some plans are made to acquire a newer aircraft carrier. Switzerland: Offers to hold peace talks between the USA and the rebel states. The Red Cross is deployed to aid citizens. The army begins to upgrade and the Air Force looks into purchasing F-35's to replace the F-18's. In Russia, the constitution is amended so that a president can serve an unlimited number of terms. Vladimir Putin is very pleased by this, and will probably continue ot run in the future. The military is engaged in the former American states, and much success is won diplomatically. Putin offers all Caucasian states the choice to join Russia. Azerbaijan '''and '''Armenia '''accept; '''Georgia '''declines. Meanwhile, Edward Snowden's '''ACLF '''shows that the US' nuclear arsenal is not operative - a secret which had been tightly kept in international intel circles. This appears to create mass fear in the US. In the '''UK, David Cameron's Conservative regime begins to drop immensely in popularity, and the NECU advances, being much more secure economically than the ESEC. The Labour party begins to make massive progress, and is expected to win in next year's elections. The UK demands that the US allow Texas to be independent. USSAS (Nigeria) 'is sent an additional $7 billion of aid from Russia. This, coupled with the huge trade in oil, makes the economy really flourish. Basing the economy on the former Middle Eastern states, large medical and technological improvements continue to be made. Education also becomes a top priority. We secretly aid Kivu, and many Nigerians go to Kivu to help the rebels and create distress in the Congo. A minimum wage is set at $10/hr, which allows many Nigerians to improve their quality of life by many times. Meanwhile, Burkina Faso, Chad, and Cameroon are invited to join in the prosperity of the USSAS. :'Burkina Faso, Chad, and Cameroon '''join the USSAS. '''LMB, can you post for me for the next few days? Thanks, 22:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) This game does not really make sense to me.Whipsnade (talk) 09:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) '2020' US troops begin to retreat from the battlefields, as they are hammered back on all fronts. Hilary Clinton is defeated in a landslide by Jonathan Sloan, who promises he is 'dedicated' to finding a peaceful solution to the war. David Cameron is defeated in the Elections, and the Labour Party begins to repair the NHS, returning it to its former glory. The UN demands Nigeria pays its workers minimum wage, and forces Corporations to do so, or face Sanctions. It also condemns the US actions in the Civil War. Last turn the Nigerian government enforced a $10/hr minimum wage. *'DRC:'- We recruit 10,000 men. 9000 go east and hammer the rebels. South Kivu is freed and several Nigerians are captured and questioned over what they are doing. Congo aid and man power upgrade the roads in Kinshasa. Education also becomes a top priority in the west of the country. The entire nation is under martial law. Farming tech researched. *'Central African Federation (AKA-Congo):'- We recruit 5000 men. 2000 go to N. Kivu, 1000 guard our ports, 1000 guard Brazzaville and 1000 guard Bangui. The roads in Brazzaville, Poite-Nouare and Bangui are upgraded. Our spies in Uganda, Texas, Florida, Cameroon and Kivu spy out out out any threat in the nations, fatally expose it by blowing it's cover and so terminate their plans. We give the USA intelligence on Texan infrastructure and all known rebels we can fined in Florida. Education also becomes a top priority. A few pounds of industrial arsenic are put in food so as to cause http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arsenic_poisoning%7C Arsenic poisoning effect in some drinks which are left by troops in N. Kivu in the hope that the rebels will fined and drink them. A few spies are sent to Mali. Farming tech researched, *''You don't have the power to do that.'' *'Gabon:' Congo aid and man power build the 225 km extension of the Trans-Gabon Railroad from Booué to the nation's iron reserves and start two preliminary test mines. Education also becomes a top priority. 1000 men are recruited to guard it and the capital city in equal resume. Mining tech researched. *'Gabon D:' We invite Equatorial Guinea in to a USA style federation called "Equitorial Binny". *'USA:' Despite our losses, we continue to launch offensives against the enemy, this time through airstrikes and other indirect methods. We continue a major redesign of all US cities and decide to leave the UN as a result of their condemnations. We also thanks the Central African Federation for their intel on the Floridan rebels and brutally gun then down to death. We ask for Canada to allow us to station troops in the country for "national security". We continue to phase out oil from our military and replace them with Hydrogen Fuel Cell technology. We also ask for the immediate dissolution of the UN seeing that they have failed to maintain peace and prevent future wars. We launch a major offensive against the Texans after a cyber attack against their comms and their allied comms and we swiftly gain ground. We continue with Project ODIN and the station is 25% completed. We ask for the nations of Mexico and Argentina to assist us in our crusade to reclaim what was lost. **''Nope, Nope, we have been over this, and Nope.'' *'Venezuela:' We continue to prepare for war and we ask the Russians for an alliance against a potential American invasion of our homeland. We continue to trade oil with Europe. *'Cuba:' We continue to prepare for war and ask the Russians for an alliance. We secretly begin preparations for an invasion of the Eastern USA, but need the help of SECU and/or'' Russia to do so.' *'Congo D:'Our spies we sent 2018-2019 to in Uganda, Texas, Florida, Cameroon and Kivu spy out out out any threat in the nations, fatally expose it by blowing it's cover and so terminate their plans. We give the USA a bit more intelligence on Texan infrastructure and all known rebels we can fined in Florida. *''You are a weak African Nation. You do not have the power to do this.'' *''Congo has oil and thus power, but if the claims of OTL oil are fake....'' *'American Diplomacy:' We thank the people of the Congo for their assistance and we are already mobilizing to locate and eliminate these traitors. *'Gabon D:' Iron ore is offered to the USA and Cuba for technical help to Gabon. *'India:' As the USA launches airstrikes, we retaliate. We launch Nuclear Missiles at the USA. Several Cities are destroyed, and many troops. We use propaganda and masterful diplomacy to keep many nation (Most NPCs) on our side, and we invade the USA through the breaches made, whilst in state-of-the-art Rad-Suits. We gain a lot of land, as the people in the neighboring states are anti-USA. *'Germany:' We push forward into the USA, using our Superior Air Force to push them back. We crush them in the Ground War, using Lightening War Tactics to punch through their defenses, and discover, as India did, that very little of the local population are pro-USA. *'France:' We exploit the German Breach, and make a big push toward New York and the North. We begin to push toward Washington as well. *'Russia '''declares war on '''Georgia'. A good deal of progress is made, and the capital falls to the Russian army by the end of the year. Meanwhile, oil production feeds the growing economy. Putin's popularity stays high, but some people begin to consider the expansion of Russia to not be a sustainable form of economic growth. Putin and his supporters do not really care, but a noted increase in infrastructure becomes apparent. The efforts to land a man on Mars by 2025 continue as planned, and large numbers of cosmonauts are trained. The selection process will take place next year. We support BRINCS, OPEC, and NECU. **'Alaska '''and '''Hawaii '''work to develop independently from the US. Trade with the West Coast becomes really important to both nations' economies. *In the '''UK', a Labour Government, under Ed Miliband, is established. Their main goal is to fix the NHS, which is fixed to be even more efficient than before the Cameron administration. The Queen dies, and her son, Charles, is crowned to be King of England. *In Nigeria, the USSAS continues to make a ton of wealth off of oil. This is checked a bit however, by the US' negotiations with other nations. The investments having already been made, though, the economy grows. Nigeria becomes a technological power in Sub-Saharan Africa. * I thought it was supposed to be ASB! I quit. The game is going to be a bit stupid, regardless of if Africans have oil or not. Africa is not a predesined flop if it has oil. What ever, if it is gong to go septic I might as well permanently give up and exit the site for good. Bye.Whipsnade (talk) 09:04, November 14, 2013 (UTC) *I meant don't have power as in the power to infiltrate the Secessionists. They have also already left. Knowing who they are wouldn't help; they are no longer in Ratc's reach. *Another ASB game flops.... 2021 Riots in the USA, after president Johnathan Sloan ignores all the promises he made, and continues the doomed offensives on the Allied Forces. US troops, stretched to breaking point, begin deserting in whole battalions. Many African Nations, pledged to support the USA, are forced to stop by the BRINCS, as they suffer crippling trade embargos. The UN condemns the US actions. The UN recognises all secessionist states. Allied Forces set up AA guns and Eurofighter Squadrons to shoot down any US efforts to get into Space. America: As the war progresses, President Sloan is impeached and an early election soon follows. With our men unable to launch anymore rockets into space, Project ODIN is stalled stopped, but we are not to give up. We wish to ask the seceded states to return to the Union and in exchange, we will allow human rights to return as soon as the election results pop out. We decide to attempt to send sleeper agents within Allied territory in order to provide data of the enemy to launch our attack in "Occupied America" and begin to insistigate resistance in "Occupied America". *'American Diplomacy:' We ask for the seceded states to return to the Union and in exchange, we will give their human rights back as soon as election results pop out. *'Allied Diplomacy:' You attempt to blackmail us with the rights of your citizens? You sicken us. As a result, we are beginning to invade you on all sides. Cease this madness, and recognise the Secessionists! *'American Diplomacy:' Blackmail! What the hell do you mean!? We are merely asking for the secessionists to come back and we do something in exchange, like restore the rights of the citizens. Besides there is article #2 of the US Constitution you know. *'Allied Diplomacy:' So 'Secessionists, come back or we won't give our people rights' isn't blackmail? OK. We 'won't' blackmail you. If you recognise the Secessionists, we won't hit washington that month, or the months after. Venezuela: A massive coup'etat breaks out in the country, installing a friendly government, not pro-USA nor anti-USA. We start trading oil with all oil dependant countries and we send humanitarian aid to both seceded states and United States. We ask for the formation of the South American Free Trade Agreement(SAFTA). Cuba: We begin to launch our invasion of the US East Coast and attack both USA and Allied forces alike. We begin to take control of areas of Occupied America and declare war against both the USA and the seceded states. Canada: We offer asylum to the deserting troops, and condemn the USA for repealing civil rights. The government does not declare war on them, but requests to host a meeting between the rebels and the US government. Argentina: With the acquisition of the new aircraft carrier, the government begins to look for allies. Some suggest joining BRINCS and allying with the rebel states, many are pro-neutrality and the government takes the stance of watching the situation. Switzerland: We condemn the war ad again petition for a ceasefire. A Red Cross command center in the United States is bombed by an unmarked cargo plane. It is unknown who performed this deed. The Swiss military begins a period of heightened security. Allied States: We continue to push the USA back, and deny any accusations that we bombed the Red Cross, and use Satellite Tracking to prove it was a Rogue USAF pilot, driven mad by the war. We launch 50 non-nuclear ICBM at Cuba, and send the fleet out, destroying Cuba's navy. Russia: Remains neutral in the Wars in the USA, but recognises the Seceded States. '2022' US attempts to fuel rebellions meet with Failure. Many US states have withdrawn support for the Federal Government. The only force loyal to the US is the USMC, and the casualties are mounting. The World condemns the USA for continuing to fight. Philippines: After many years of staying neutral a coup occurs in the Philippines to overthrow the current government in place. The government is quickly overthrown and the leader of the nation is tossed into prison. The next man in charge named Jose Cruz becomes president of the Philippines and a Democratic government with imperialist ideals is put in place. After this, oil rigs owned by the Philippines government are constructed. Ten are launched. With this, oil production grows. By the end of the year, 300,000 people are ordered through non-voluntary drafts from the ages of 24-39 to do service in the military for three years. Our military budget is pushed to 80 billion dollars. We heavily invest in building up our infrastructure and our economy booms after many international companies sign contracts to allow their products to be produced in the Philippines. 98 factories across the country start to produce weaponry for the nation and a plan to invade Indochina is in the works. The minimum wage rises to about 5.50 USD per hour. 98 Fighter Jets, 12 Bombers, 34 Attack Helicopters, and 43 Transport Aircraft are built. 78 tanks, 100 AFV's, 45 SPG's, 30 Toed Artillery, and two MLR's are produced. The invasion of Malaysia that is being planned out is code named Operation Sunken Cruise. Category:World War III: East vs West Category:ASB - Map Games